Fear Hormone
by iwillholdonhope
Summary: During World War II, German doctors find that the brain creates a new hormone that has never been seen before. Two twins are taken into a lab to test this new hormone. The results were not what they expected. Rated M to be safe.


Found the audio and notes (which have been changed) on creepypasta and thought it would be a good drabble idea... so here it is.

* * *

It had started with an abandoned German laboratory, with it's only door sealed shut. They forcefully entered the building with the help of explosives. The first to enter found a single sheet of paper right at his foot. He took it.

**Testing is to begin tomorrow**

They were twins, sentenced to death by the German soldiers. Captured when fighting on the front lines, the brothers were taken to a cell and held there till their execution date.

Alfred was a strong headed American, always willing to give a smile to his brother and a slap on the back to tell him that everything would be alright. Matthew was the quieter of the two, thinking things through before doing anything and willing to lend a hand if needed. Both were dressed in brown rags, an A stitched onto Alfred's shirt, and a B to Matthew's. They had been forced into these clothes days back, and were currently being manhandled down the hall by men in military uniforms, guns pointed at their backs.

Pushed into a room, the door was locked behind the twins. Although small, the boys didn't mind the room in the slightest. It was better then the cell they had been staying in before, and it didn't seem like they were going to be killed like they had thought. A table was against one wall, two chairs neatly pushed in underneath, a cot with a mattress was against the opposite wall, big enough for two. A stocked bookcase with both German and English literature, was right beside the table, along with a notebook and a pen. The bathroom wasn't much to look at, it was a dirty grey with a toilet, sink, and a mirror but it was better than nothing.

**Audio recording: It has been discovered that the brain releases a (previously unknown) chemical when feeling fear. For obvious reasons, this test could be extremely dangerous. Two test subjects have been selected, and from what we were told, they were sentenced to death, but are going to instead be used as subjects in this experiment... I have nothing more to report at this time.**

Three times a day the twins were given food and water through a small, sealable opening. They had no clue as to why they were treated as such, but they weren't about to complain.

Two glasses of water were pushed through the opening, and Alfred immediately grabbed his, completely parched, and drank it. Matthew just warily looked at the water, something seemed off about it. The water wasn't as clear as it should have been. Instead he pushed the water back through the hole, the opening closing up right after.

Not ten minutes later, three soldiers came into the room and grabbed Matthew by his arms, dragging him out into the hall before Alfred had a chance to even respond. Both arms and legs were pushed up against the wall, as a third man pushed against his throat to make sure he wouldn't move. From down the hall a man in a white lab coat appeared with a needle, and Matthew started to thrash, tying to get away, but the three men held tight, and the needle was inserted into his arm. The drug pushed into his system, and then he was back in the room, stumbling as the door shut with a loud bang.

Falling into a chair Matthew placed his head in his hands, his brother casting worried glances at him as he read a book.

Did something move in that corner? Matthew perked up and looked over to shadowy area. The sudden noise of Alfred moving his chair out from under the table had him jumping.

Food was once again placed in the small slot, Matthew startling as the latch unhooked. Along with it was a piece of paper with some demands that the brothers tried to follow.

Calming down some, Matthew went over to the cot and lay down, his brother still reading the book at the table, every paper turn making him flinch slightly.

**Written note: Test Subject A and B are being given the chemical in a small dose, mixed with water. Test Subject A has consumed the water, and has shown no visible changes in mood or behavior. Test Subject B has refused to drink the water. He has been forcefully given the same dosage, but by direct injection. Shortly after he was put back into the room, he seemed nervous, almost paranoid, and jumped whenever he heard sudden noises. Subjects have been told to try and remain active, or sleep, not just idle.**

Nearly a month had passed, and one day both twins started to get slightly antsy. Alfred felt something was wrong, as though there was something other than the soldiers watching him. He looked around the room, his book forgotten as he tried to figure out what. Eventually he gave up and returned to his book. Matthew though, stayed still. The walls were whispering to him, telling him to hurt, to take, to help his brother. Grabbing the notebook, it was the first time either of them had even touched it, Matthew flipped to a random page and started to write.

Ripping it off Matthew walked to the door and fell to his knees. Folding the paper carefully he pushed it under the door, and walked back to the seat. The voices still whispering to him from the shadows in the room.

**Written note: We have developed a gas based version of the chemical. Neither subjects were aware that the chemical was being let into the room. After a few minutes, subject A stopped reading, and began to look around the room cautiously. After an estimated hour, he began to read again. Subject B immediately responded. He opened the notebook for the first time, and wrote "What is going on? Stop whispering to me. I do not want to hear you." onto a piece of paper, ripped it out of the notebook, and slipped it under the door. No reply was given.**

They fought when the soldiers came and separated them, grabbed and tore at any bare flesh they could get at, but eventually they were pushed into separate rooms. A thick pane of glass prevented the brothers from getting to each other, but they took the comfort of having the other right on the other side. They often sat right next to the glass, Alfred still reading his book as Matthew rambling on about nothing.

It was the third day of their separation and Alfred had stopped reading, he would not eat, and he avoided the mirror on the opposite side of the room at all costs. There was something there, and it terrified him. Its eyes shining as he looked at the glass.

He needed to get rid of it.

Grabbing the largest book he could find, Alfred threw it with all the strength he could, which seemed to have increased since he got shut into this hell hole of a place. The glass shattered and Alfred sat back down.

Matthew though stilled completely, eyes wide as he made contact with the being sitting in the far chair. The dark creature just smiled at him, dressed sharply in a german military uniform its skeletal face and sharp teeth were visible from the shadows he was sitting in. The dark was not safe. Not. Safe. They needed to get out. It wanted him to get out.

**Written Note: To observe the effects of long term, low amounts of the gas have been given to subject A, and to see the effects of a short term, high amounts of gas has been given to subject B. The results have been shocking. Subject A has progressively became more unstable. He stopped reading, would not eat, and avoided the mirror at all costs. He suddenly became aggressive one day and threw a heavy book at the mirror with surprising force. Subject B's reaction was more curious. He began staring at the second chair. But he was not looking at the chair, he was looking as if making eye contact with someone sitting in the chair. Something seems amiss, but we are getting results.**

The creature spurred him on, whispering in his ear, from the walls, from the shadows. As the being disappeared Matthew took the chair and threw it across the room and right into the glass that separated him from the soldiers. Climbing into the hole that was created, he scanned the room. It was empty, the door closed and bolted shut from the other side. Slamming the door with his shoulder, he stumbled back, the door was nearly off its hinges from the impact. Running one more time he broke the door open, running at the soldier who was speaking into some recording device.

Matthew didn't let the man live. Grabbing the man by the arm he pushed the man to the ground and slammed his foot into the soldiers chest. Giving a hard pull the arm was removed from the rest of his body. The soldier was crying, yelling for help. The foot on his chest was removed, only to be slammed down, a resounding crunch bouncing off the walls from broken ribs. It was finally silent in the room.

Making his way down the hall, Matthew made it to his brothers room, dead guards littering the hallway behind him, the voice urging him on as he unlocked the door.

Spotting Alfred huddled in the corner, Matthew made his way over, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug as soon as he was close enough. Minutes passed by, and a man was yelling in another room. The voice told him it was time to go, the power suddenly shutting off, the emergency lights flickering.

Pulling his brother off the ground, Matthew made his way outside and back into the hall. He needed to get rid of the voices that were talking about him. They couldn't live, the monster would kill him and his twin if he let them.

Leaving Alfred in the hall, who was now staring at the skeletal soldier that showed itself every time the emergency lights shut off, Matthew made his way back into the first room, and walked in. The man he heard was standing there, shaking in the corner, pleading as the recording device trembled in his hand. Yelling, which sounded more vicious than he thought he could produce, he struggled with the soldier till he could get ahold of the mans neck. Pulling and pulling till the head rolled away from the body, the connecting bone breaking apart with a loud pop.

Scanning the room he spotted a notebook in the corner, and Matthew made his way over. The walls were speaking, was whispering. He needed out. Blood dripped from his fingers as he wrote.

**Voice Recording: This isn't what we wanted. Subject B escaped from his cell, the chair he was staring at was thrown across the room, right into the viewing glass, shattering it. It was 5 inches thick, reinforced... He didn't even touch the chair... He has escaped out of the hole made by the impa- (a loud scream prevents anything from being said.) HELP ME, HE IS RIPPI- (a loud crunch noise, a couple minutes of silence till a new voice comes on) The vents are leaking the gas into the facility! The power has gone offline, and he has killed off all the gu- Oh god no... Oh, no, no NO, NO, PLEASE! (A loud, inhuman roar, and sounds of a struggle. The rest of the tape is silent)**

One of the dozen American soldiers who were standing in the completely demolished facility looked down at the decapitated body. The tape playing off in the corner, as the men in the room listened to the pleas of the soldier laying in front of them. Thirteen other bodies were in the hallway, mangled to pieces, and in one instance, ripped right in half. The American closest to the table is the first to notice the blood stained notebook, opened to one page.

**Written Note: They are dead. Every one of them. I hear him in the walls. I hear him whispering to me. Yes... Yes... We need to leave. My brother and I need to leave! What is he? I want no more of th- (The note ends there, there is too much blood on the rest of the note to make out anything else.)*


End file.
